1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold and, more particularly, to a mold with a movable core insert, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of workpieces need to be made via molds. Core inserts are widely used in many molds to configure workpieces. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical mold 600 includes a first subassembly 70 and a second subassembly 80. The first subassembly 70 includes a first core insert 71 and a first board 72. The second subassembly 80 includes a second core insert 81 and a second board 82. One surface of the first core insert 71 and a corresponding surface of the second core insert 81 are configured so as, together, to substantially constitute the shape of a desired workpiece (not shown). The first board 72 and the second board 82 are both flat, and each of the first mold 72 and the second board 82 defines a through hole (not labeled) therein. The first core insert 71 is mounted in the through hole of the first board 72, and the second core insert 81 is mounted in the through hole of the second board 82.
In use, the first subassembly 70 is mounted to the second subassembly 80, and the through hole of the first board 72 is aligned with the through hole of the second board 82. In this way, the first core insert 71 and the second core insert 81 cooperate with the through holes to form a cavity 90 for configuring the workpieces.
However, when the mold 600 is made, the first core insert 71 is fixed in the first board 72, and the second core insert 81 is fixed in the second board 82. Positions of the first core insert 71 and the second core insert 81, which together determine a thickness of the workpiece(s) configured by the mold 600, cannot be adjusted, and thus the mold 600 can only be used to configure workpieces having an identical thickness. When the mold 600 is used to configure workpieces having different structures or if the mold 600 suffers from error, it must be disassembled to change the positions of the first core insert 71 and the second core insert 81 to adjust thickness of the workpiece(s) produced thereby.
Therefore, a new mold is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.